


For Better, For Worse

by Firstorder_mariposa



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Dating, Detective, Do you take this man, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Mini Fic, OC, Oneshot, Sad, Sunflowers, Undercover, Wedding, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstorder_mariposa/pseuds/Firstorder_mariposa
Summary: A little one shot from an idea that popped into my head one day. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Original Character/Reader
Kudos: 7





	For Better, For Worse

“Do you take this man”

The vicars voice echoed out around the church, the happy smiles of your friends and family filling the pews. The light from the stained glass window colouring the train of your ivory dress with blues, reds and greens. It was a beautiful day, the perfect day for a wedding. The blazing sun matching the bright sunflowers in your bouquet.

He’d brought you sunflowers on your first date. After coming in to give the kids in your class a talk on keeping safe while playing outside he’d left a note on your desk with his number on asking to see you again. You thought you must be mad when you picked up the phone to call him but there was just something about him; those broad shoulders, the calm confidence he moved with. You could still picture him on your porch steps, it was a day like today - the sun shining on his dark hair, sunflowers in his hands, his big brown eyes looking up at you as you opened the door. And that smile, oh god, that smile. It was the best date you’d ever been on and so many wonderful dates followed. Movies, dinners, sometimes just sitting in his truck watching the rain fall, holding his hand that was always so warm and seemed so big compared to yours.

After 6 months you moved in together. It was wonderful to begin with, picking out little bits and pieces together to make it a proper home, taking turns packing lunches with little love notes inside, chaste kisses as you shopped together in the store and those lazy sundays naked in bed, bodies entwined. But then he took on a big undercover case and that’s when things got tricky. You knew being a detective was his calling, you would never have expected that to change, but the late nights and the missed dinners turned into cold silences and an empty bed. 

Do you take this man?

You looked at him, his cropped sandy hair, those bright blue eyes, the kindness in his smile. You loved him, you knew that. Not with the all consuming, burning passion you had loved Flip with, but you loved him nonetheless. He was patient and loving, thoughtful and generous. This man would be an amazing husband, a wonderful father. You were the centre of his world and he’d never, ever let you down or make you feel unloved or unwanted.

Do you take this man?

You remembered the day you left; the blazing row that left your throat hoarse from shouting and your eyes puffy and red with no tears left to fall. There were tears in Flip’s eyes too but he didn’t try to stop you, he just let you walk away. He knew as well as you did that his first love was his job and coming second best would never be enough for you. There was no final declaration of love, no begging for one more try, no apologies for the hurt and the sadness and the loneliness that had soured what was once a perfect relationship. There’d be no bursting in through the door to protest when the vicar asked if anyone was opposed to the marriage. You took a deep breath.

Do you take this man?

“I do.”


End file.
